Smile
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Setidaknya, semuanya sudah berlalu dan senyuman itu telah kembali. / bad at summary, Rin centric


**_Smile_**

_A Free! Fanfiction_

_Free © __**Kyoto Animation**_

_Smile © Arisu Sakura_

_Gaje, abal, OOC, typo, maybe BL idk, drabble, Rin centric, dll._

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah,"

Sebuah album terjatuh tanpa sengaja ketika ia, Rin Matsuoka, mengambil tumpukan buku dari dalam lacinya yang terbengkalai dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol album foto itu. Rin membungkuk dan meraih album itu, hendak melihat isinya.

Foto kenangan.

Rin terperangah menatap album foto itu. Isinya penuh dengan berbagai foto kenangan. Bukan foto yang amat sangat lama, tetapi yang jelas foto itu sangat _nostalgic_. Foto ayahnya yang masih muda bersanding dengan tim renangnya, fotonya dengan yang lain sewaktu kecil ketika mereka memenangkan perlombaan, disandingkan dengan foto versi dewasa mereka, foto klub renang Samezuka, foto mereka semua...

Semuanya...

Seluruh kenangan itu tumpah di atas tiap-tiap warna yang terbias di atas tiap lembar-lembar foto Polaroid itu.

Rin tersenyum kecil.

Ahh, benar-benar membuatnya merindukan segalanya. Merindukan masa-masa itu. Entah kenapa baginya saat-saat itu telah berlalu sejak lama sekali namun di saat yang sama terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

Rin meraba salah satu foto. Foto paling penuh kenangan di antara semua foto. Foto yang menandakan terjalin kembalinya hubungan persahabatan mereka. Foto di mana mereka semua mengenakan pakaian renang. Makoto berdiri di samping Haruka sementara ia merangkul Haruka, dengan Nagisa menarik salah seorang berkacamata temannya yang ia kenal sebagai Rei, orang yang dalam foto itu mengenakan jaket klub renang Iwatobi sambil tersenyum sekenanya.

Rei Ryuugazaki. Hm, seharusnya Rin berterimakasih dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Semuanya berakhir bahagia karena ia yang merelakan. Ia yang dulu menawarkan Rin yang menggantikan posisinya dalam _relay_ atas nama klub renang Iwatobi, _relay_ kenangan di mana mereka kembali menjadi nomor satu.

Memang, Rei hanyalah orang luar dibandingkan mereka berempat yang bahkan sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Memang, Rei selalu merasa resah dan tersisihkan dari tim karena ketidaktahuannya soal Rin Matsuoka, tetapi di saat yang sama ia lah yang paling berperan dalam mengembalikan senyumnya.

_"For the team"_

Sekali lagi, Rin tersenyum.

Ahh, kalimat kecil penuh kenangan yang membuka matanya, membuatnya mengerti. Kalimat yang dulu saat kelulusan ia tuliskan di samping kata-kata _'Free'_.

Rin membandingkan foto mereka berlima dengan foto di sampingnya. Foto mereka berempat, Makoto, Haruka, Rin, dan Nagisa.

Tidak, Rei memang belum menjadi bagian dari mereka. Rei memang orang baru dalam dunia renang, termasuk dalam kelompok mereka. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena saat ini Rei sudah menjadi orang yang menggantikan posisi yang dulu ditempati Rin.

Rin tertawa kecil, menampilkan deretan giginya yang tampak tajam, sambil memikirkan betapa resahnya Rei karena merasa tersisihkan. Betapa saat itu Rei merasa seperti orang luar yang terjebak dalam lingkaran persahabatan yang hampir runtuh dari empat orang perenang handal. Betapa saking resahnya Rei menemui Rin dan meminta penjelasan soal hubungan mereka berempat. Lucu sekali, sementara ia malah cemburu melihat posisinya ditempati.

_Tapi saat itu..._

Rin meraba foto itu.

_... Ia kembali menjadi bagian dari mereka._

_Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi mungkin juga tidak._

Entahlah, Rin merasa senang dan lega tetapi di saat yang sama merasa sedih dan kecewa. Kecewa karena posisinya digantikan sehingga ia tak bisa benar-benar kembali dan mengisi tempat kosong yang dulu ia tinggalkan. Karena posisi itu telah diambil...

Ya sudahlah. Rin menghela napas. Toh sekarang ia telah memiliki Samezuka.

_"Aku akan memperlihatkanmu hal yang belum pernah kau lihat..."_

Bolehkah ia tertaw? Ahh, Haruka Nanase mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama persis dengan kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan kepada Haruka ketika mereka masih kecil, ketika mereka akan menghadapi _relay _terakhir mereka. Di bawah pohon yang tampak sama.

Dan membuat Haruka Nanase terpana...

Tapi hari itu berbeda.

Haruka Nanase lah yang mengulurkan tangannya. Haruka Nanase lah yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat Rin Matsuoka hanya bisa terjebak dalam pesonanya. Terpesona pada sosok Haruka Nanase. Haruka Nanase yang ternyata selama ini menanggung beban karena merasa ialah alasan di balik ketidakinginan Rin untuk terus berenang. Haruka Nanase yang menemukannya di bawah pohon itu. Haruka Nanase yang membuatnya merasa segalanya belum terlambat.

Tapi tetap saja ia yang sekarang bukanlah ia yang dulu.

Ia yang sekarang bukan rekan satu tim Haruka. Bukan pula anggota klub renang Iwatobi. Dan bukan pula anak yang berambisi mengejar cita-cita sang ayah yang dulu pupus.

Saat ini ia hanyalah Rin Matsuoka yang sekarang. Murid sekaligus anggota klub renang Samezuka. Teman sekaligus rival dari Haruka Nanase. Sekaligus orang yang mengejar mimpinya sendiri.

Tapi paling tidak, senyumannya telah kembali. Senyuman yang tak akan pernah pudah lagi.

"Rin-_senpai_!"

Rin menoleh, mendapati Nitori Aiichiro melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia balas melambai. "Ada apa, Ai? Haru sudah tiba? Atau Gou sudah tiba dan digoda lagi oleh kapten?"

"Ahaha, ya! Haruka-_san_ dan yang lain sudah tiba! Waktunya latihan bersama lagi!" seru Nitori riang, menunjuk ke arah Haruka yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Ayo berenang bersamaku lagi, Rin," ujar Haruka dengan wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar.

Seringai muncul di bibir Rin. "Bersamamu lagi? Maksudnya berenang melawanmu lagi, kan?" tantangnya. Seutas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibir Haruka.

"Boleh saja," Haruka mengulurkan tangan.

Rin balas tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan membiarkan foto-foto kenangan itu berserakan di atas mejanya. Ia meraih kacamata renangnya dan berlari menghampiri Haruka.

"Ayo, Haru!" ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan menarik Haruka, diikuti oleh Nitori yang mengejarnya dari samping sambil tersenyum senang.

Di bawah mentari yang sama namun dalam hari yang berbeda, dalam fisik yang tampak berbeda namun dalam sosok yang sama, dengan tujuan yang berbeda namun hasil yang sama, mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

Baik dalam foto kenangan itu maupun dunia nyata yang sekarang.

Senyum tetap menghias bibir mereka.

**_— fin —_**


End file.
